The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NPCW04097’.
The new Poinsettia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Poinsettia cultivars with upright and uniform plant habit, attractive flower bract shape and coloration and good postproduction longevity.
The new Poinsettia originated from a chance cross-pollination in 1999 of two unknown proprietary selections of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. The cultivar NPCW04097 was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2001 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated chance cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany. The selection of this plant was based on its attractive leaf and flower bract coloration and uniform plant habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.